


Feels Like Home

by jessbeforedawn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessbeforedawn/pseuds/jessbeforedawn
Summary: Harry’s happy to be home in LA, but finds himself sleeping at Niall’s the night before his final show.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> I was inspired by something [prettyinsoulpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk) said to me. This is for her.

As he steps across the threshold, closing the door behind him, he places his keys on the small table next to him. He looks around the front room of the house, nothing has changed, though it's been months since he's been there.

Harry had just finished the first of his last two shows in LA. His first solo world tour coming to an end. A bit bittersweet, he admits to himself. It had been great to sleep in his own bed the night before, but something tugged in him and he knew he needed to be here instead, even though Niall was in Mexico doing his own tour. Niall's house always felt more like home than his own, anyway. Because Niall is his home. 

Harry had showered at the arena after his show, so he climbs the stairs to Niall’s bedroom - _It’s our bedroom, Harry_ , he remembers Niall saying, ready to just fall into bed and sleep. He toes off his shoes, placing them next to a pair of Niall’s at the foot of the bed, and walks over to the dresser. He pulls open one of the drawers, pulling out a pair of Niall’s brief’s and a simple white t-shirt. He’d come straight from the arena, but he wasn’t bothered having to wear Niall’s clothes to sleep in. It’s was a common thing when they had roomed together on tour, or spent time at each other’s homes during breaks. 

On top of the dresser, he runs his fingers over the few things of Niall’s he didn’t take on tour with him. An old wallet, a plastic comb, some old mail, and a bottle of his favorite cologne. Harry picks up the bottle, bringing it close and inhaling. It smells like home. 

Walking to the bed, he spritzes the cologne onto one of the pillows. The one on Niall’s side of the bed. He places the bottle on the nightstand, and crawls under the white duvet, curling himself around Niall’s pillow. Inhaling, once again, the smell of home.

Harry grabs his phone that he had set down on the bed next to him, opens up the camera and snaps a picture. Without a second thought, he sends it to Niall. No one would ever know it was Harry in the picture, just some curls on a pillow with Niall’s unique headboard in the background. Just enough for Niall to know where he is.

_I see you made it home. Wish I was there next to you. Soon._

Harry falls asleep, dreaming of Niall and the last time they had been together.  
__

Harry lets himself sleep in a little longer then he should have. Only getting up because Jeff was relentless with the texting, demanding he get to the venue for an early soundcheck. Harry reluctantly rolls out of bed and walks to the ensuite. He turns the shower on, getting it as hot as he can stand. 

As he stands under the hot water, the scent of Niall’s shampoo brings back memories of them, of rushed showers together before going on stage. He misses those stolen moments. He misses Niall.

Harry lathers himself, running his fingers down his stomach, then lower. The memory of Niall on his knees, during one of those stolen moments, helping to bring the release he’s needed for a while now.

At the sound of his phone, Harry reluctantly gets out of the shower. He knows it’s Jeff again, or maybe Mitch, wondering where he is, what is taking him so long. Harry pulls on a pair of Niall’s sweats, grabbing a t-shirt that is slung over a chair. It’s an old Master’s tshirt, soft from wear. It still smells like Niall. 

As he climbs into the back of the car that Jeff had called to take him back to The Forum, he finally looks at his phone. It’s not Jeff or Mitch. 

_You did it, pet. Proud of you. I can’t wait to be home with you._

Home. Harry likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mypatronusismalec.


End file.
